Absorption
The power to absorb anything and utilize it in some way. Opposite to Expulsion. Also Called *Assimilation *Leeching *Omni-Absorption *Swallowing Capabilities The user can absorb anything/everything, including matter/energy, power, concepts, etc., while removing it from the source, into their body and use it in various ways, gaining some form of advantage, either by enhancing themselves, gaining the drained power, using it as power source etc., either temporarily or permanently. Applications * All Absorption *Absorbing Regeneration *Absorption Empowerment *Assimilative Evolution *Assimilation Shield *Enhanced/Supernatural Condition *Metabolization Variations *Absorbing Replication *Absorption Ball Projection *Absorption Beam Emission *Absorption Field Projection *Absorption Infusion *Absorption Slash *Absorption Weaponry **Absorption Artillery *Adaptation Absorption *Age Absorption *Card Absorption *Chemical Absorption *Color Absorption *Concept Absorption *Data Absorption *Death Absorption *Death-Force Absorption *Digestive Assimilation *Dream Absorption *Duplication Absorption *Elemental Absorption **Energy Absorption **Energy Assimilation *Emotion Absorption *Environmental Absorption *Experience Absorption *Explosion Absorption *History Absorption *Impact Absorption *Inertia Absorption *Insanity Absorption *Knowledge Absorption *Life Absorption *Life-Force Absorption **Aura Absorption *Luck Absorption *Magical Energy Absorption *Matter Absorption **Mass Absorption *Memory Absorption *Mind Absorption *Organic Absorption *Personality Absorption *Psychic Energy Absorption *Power Absorption *Property Absorption *Soul Absorption *Space-Time Absorption **Meta Space-Time Absorption *Spell Absorption *Stamina Absorption *Suffering Absorption *Speed Theft *Vibration Absorption *Weapon Assimilation Associations *Absolute Storage *Accelerated Assimilation *Affinity *Consumption Inducement *Consumptive Replication *Energy Drain *Matter Ingestion *Parasitic Energy Manipulation *Property Absorption *Reforming Teleportation *Speed Theft *Talent Theft *Will Theft Limitations *Anti Storage users are immune to this power. *May be limited to how much one can absorb. *May be limited to what one can absorb (such as organic over technological). *May have limited range, including touch only. *May not be protected from the damage caused by the absorbed substance/energy. Known Users Gallery Comics/Cartoons Kevin Levin absorbs metal.gif|Kevin Levin (Ben 10: Alien Force) absorbing metal. Krona_as_Entropy.jpg|Entropy (DC Comics) was able to absorb anything and convert it into more anti-energy. World Eater.png|Galactus (Marvel Comics), Devourer of worlds consumes the energies of planets. Absorption by Ms.Marvel.jpg|Carol Danvers (Marvel Comics) absorbing Count Nefaria's Ionic energy. Life Absorption By Warwolves.PNG|Warwolves (Marvel Comics) can drain the essence of human beings and can wear their skin as clothing. Rogue Astonishing_X-Men_Vol_4_1_Artgerm_Variant_Textless.jpg|Rogue (Marvel Comics) can absorb the powers, energies, memories, knowledge, talents, personality and physical abilities (whether superhuman or not) of other beings through physical contact of her skin with the skin… Absorption by Rogue.JPG|…the godly powers of Thor… Absorption by Rogue.jpg|…and the powers of her fellow X-Men. The Super Adaptoid.jpg|The Super Adaptoid (Marvel Comics) is an android that can absorb and copy the powers, appearance, and the equipment of any superpowered being in close proximity to it Absorption by Iron Man.jpg|Iron Man (Marvel Comics) absorbing Photon's energy form. Gamer Miraculous Ladybug.png|Gamer (Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir) is able to convert humans into units of power, upgrading his mech with them. Michael Morningstar Absorbing Gwen Tennyson Mana.gif|Michael Morningstar (Ben 10) Others Nozomi_absorbs_Uryus_arrows.png|Nozomi Kujō (Bleach) absorbs Uryū Ishida's attack. Offensive Absorption.jpg|The Quincy Quilge Opie's (Bleach) offensive Absorption… Consume Become.jpg|…Consume, become… Shield Aborption.jpg|…Absorbing defenses… Extreme Omnivore.jpg|…trees, sand, rocks, buildings… Ultimate Predator.jpg|…Nowhere to run, nowhere to hide. File:Papillon_Devours_Jiro.gif|Papillon (Buso Renkin) absorbing Jirō Chōno with the mouth on his palm. File:Kazuki_as_Victor_III.png|Kazuki Mutō (Buso Renkin) absorbs vitality from all around him simply by being there. File:Buso_Renkin_Fatal_Attraction.jpg|Victor Powered (Buso Renkin) absorbs vitality from all around him simply by being there. File:Acnologia_Human_Form.png|Being the Dragon of Magic, Acnologia (Fairy Tail) is capable of devouring all magic. Franmalth 2.jpg|Franmalth (Fairy Tail) is able to absorb souls and replicate their appearance and powers. Manonfire.png|The Man on Fire (Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain) can absorb such things as bullets and explosives and project them back at his attackers. Macleod01.jpg|After killing another Immortal, Duncan MacLeod (Highlander) receives a Quickening, absorbing all of the power and knowledge the other Immortal received throughout their life. Blocking Technique Absorption Seal (Preta Path).png|The Preta Path (Naruto) grants a Rinnegan user the ability to absorb chakra in any form using the Blocking Technique Absorption Seal. Kaguya_Absorbs_Amaterasu.png|With her absolute mastery of chakra, Kaguya Ōtsutsuki (Naruto) can absorb any technique that she encounters. File:Momoshiki.png|Momoshiki Ōtsutsuki (Naruto) can absorb chakra via the Rinnegan on his palms... File:Naruto_Momoshiki.png|...either by siphoning chakra from incoming techniques and his targets... File:Momoshiki_Devours_Kinshiki.gif|...or by transforming his targets into Cinnabar Elixir for consumption. Slime Queen H.png|Slime Queen (Valkyrie Crusade) can absorb anything. File:Millennium_Earl_Devours_Danny.png|The Millennium Earl (D.Gray-Man) absorbing the "helix of life", or one's soul, from Danny, causing him to disintegrate. File:Third's weapon absorb.PNG|By using their akuma altered-arm, Third Exorcists (D.Gray-Man) can absorb Akuma’s… Innocence absorbtion.PNG|…after Tokusa,Madarao and Tewaku sided with the Earl they can absorb Innocence-basted attacks… Tewaku absorbs humans.PNG|… and humans. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Almighty Powers Category:Absorption Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Cellular Manipulation Category:Life-Based Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Defensive Abilities Category:Energy Powers Category:Umbrella Powers Category:Common Powers Category:Omni powers Category:Galleries